The Purple Planet
by Lizzle09
Summary: The Doctor and Rose travel to a purple planet with two suns, Rose is acting strange and who is the mysterious Larka Soh?
1. The Doctor is Lazy

**Ok so, I love the whole Rose and the Doctor story that goes on within Doctor Who and I wanted this to be them having fun whilst battling a monster if that makes sense? I tried to develop the story between the Doctor and Rose ... I just hope I succeeded :)**

**Doctor Who belongs to the BBC ... no copyright infringement intended. :)  
**

**The Purple Planet**

**Chapter 1: The Doctor is lazy.**

She had been travelling with the Doctor for ages and she had seen so much. He had shown her so much.

She had seen her father die and even held his hand.

She saved the Doctor too, she stopped him killing an innocent Dalek (well at that time) and had saved him when the emperor Dalek was about to kill him, but at a cost. The Doctor had changed; he had changed right before her eyes. That scared her, but even so she could never leave because of how much he meant to her. Plus, he had become a lot sexier which was always an advantage.

"Rose." She heard a voice call.

"What Doctor?"

"Where did you put my white shoes?"

"I don't know, check in your massive wardrobe."

"Can't you look for me?"

"No."

"But Rose, the wardrobes are huge!"

"Can't you just wear your red ones?"

"No I want to wear my white ones."

"God, you are such a girl. Did you know that?"

The Doctor just winked at Rose and gave her that cheeky, boy-ish smile.

She couldn't help but laugh.

Rose went and looked for them for him anyway; it was these little arguments that she loved the most about travelling with him.

"Hang on. Why the white ones?"

"They're my lucky shoes."

"Lucky? Yeah, sure, whatever."

She could never believe him when he said lucky because no matter what the Doctor wore they always ended up in a tight spot and struggled to get out of it.

"They're here." Rose saw them at the bottom of his wardrobe and gave them to him.

He just smiled at her as a way of saying thanks.

"You could have looked you know."

"Yeah, I could have but you were closer. Anyway we're nearly landing now, so I needed to actually find some shoes."

"So where are we going?"

"There's this planet that has a purple sky and blue grass. It's called Pyrovinia, did I tell you it has two suns? How brilliant is that?"

"Yeah, it's great."

"Hold on tight Rose Tyler it's gonna be a bumpy landing."

"Whenever is it a soft landing though really?"

"Good point."

They landed and Rose ended up on her arse as per normal.

The Doctor looked at her and burst out laughing; he couldn't believe she still hadn't got the hang of the landings after all this time. She glared at him and he noticed that she wasn't happy. He held out his hand and he helped her up.

"What's wrong Rose?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you glaring at me?"

"Im not."

"You are."

"Im not seriously."

"Rose-"

"Just leave it Doctor."

The Doctor looked at her and he could sense something was wrong; she never spoke to him like this before. She had travelled with him and stayed with him since that day when he took her hand and said 'run', she had never looked back. All this time she had been with him she had never reacted like this. The Doctor put his overcoat on and looked at Rose.

"Are you coming then?"

"Yeah."

They stepped onto the blue grass and it crunched beneath their feet; it smelt so fresh. The sky was bright purple and the two suns burnt orange as if it were painted onto it.

"It's beautiful."

The Doctor had an urge to say 'yes you are' but he quickly changed his mind and said "What?"

"The scenery, the sky, all of it. What's that smell? Is that spearmint?"

"Yeah it is. Oh, so you decided to stop being angry with me then?"

"I'm sorry."

The Doctor smiled at her and took her hand.

"Come on then, let's go and have a look around."

**Ok so, let me know what you think. Reviews please :)**

**love you all **

**xxx  
**


	2. Memories & Nightmares

They walked into the main street and it was like old-fashioned London. The streets were cobbled and there were tonnes of shops.

"Finally somewhere with shops."

"What do you mean 'finally somewhere with shops'?"

"Well, we never just go shopping. We're always running from something or trying to find someone."

"Im not much of a shopper, it's a bit too domestic for me."

"Good job im here then. All though it does look like London, but like in the old fashioned sense."

"Yeah."

"I just thought it would be more, erm, alien."

"More alien, ok then."

They carried on walking down the street and talking. The Doctor was arguing with Rose about her views on how Pyrovinia could be more alien. He still couldn't believe that after all this time she was still wondering why places weren't more alien.

Rose stopped and turned to the Doctor.

"You know what? I'm starving."

The Doctor laughed and said, "Me too."

"You think they'll have chips?"

"Maybe, what is it with you and chips?"

"It must be from mum buying them every Friday."

"I should've known it would be something to do with your mother."

"Come on then, chips are on you."

"Ive got no money."

"Just like our first date then."

"Ahh yeah."

"Right, that symbol over there is for cash. Ill just go and get some."

The Doctor turned to walk away; Rose tilted her head and checked out his bum. The Doctor swivelled round.

"Were you looking at my arse?"

"You wish." Rose said slightly aware that her cheeks were going red.

Rose caught up with the Doctor and went to the cash point with him.

He pointed the sonic screwdriver at it and notes came out which she could only describe as pay- day money.

They decided that they would eat at the café nearest to them, it was quite small and it had ivy running up the side.

They got there and Rose looked inside, these people had circular heads and a smile like it was painted on.

"That's a bit freaky." She whispered to the Doctor.

"Don't stare Rose, act like its normal."

They found a seat nearest the back door in case they needed to make a quick exit. When the waitress came to take their order, Rose blurted 'you got any chips?' and the waitress obliged.

"Rose, what was wrong earlier?"

"Nothing, I told you."

"Are you homesick? I can take you home if you want."

"No, that's not it."

"Well?"

"It's nothing, honest."

The Doctor just continued to look at her and wondered what was going on inside her head - that was a dangerous thought.

The chips finally arrived and the Doctor and Rose reached for the same one, they were basically holding hands – it was like Lady + the Tramp.

The Doctor quickly moved his hand away; although he liked the feel of it he couldn't let anything happen.

"How come they're like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Their faces, they look like they're painted on. That's weirder than them cat nurses."

"Rose, we are on an alien planet and they're nice people. These chips are pretty nice."

"They are actually; we haven't had chips since our first date."

"Oh yeah. That was after I took you to see the end of the earth wasn't it?"

"Yeah, and I nearly got roasted by the sun."

"Yeah, well I got there in time to save you."

"Yeah; as always."

The Doctor was about to question this when the waitress who served them came over to speak to them.

"Can I talk to you?"

The Doctor looked up and saw a tall blond Pyrovinian girl standing in front of him; she looked worried.

"Yeah, sit down. Im Rose and this is the Doctor. What's your name?"

"Larka Soh."

Larka Soh sat down next to Rose and looked incredibly uncomfortable in doing so.

The Doctor spoke first.

"Larka, was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"There's something coming, I don't know what it is."

The Doctor was puzzled.

"What do you mean there's something coming?"

"Every night I hear a tapping on my wall and then when I get up to see what it is, it stops."

Rose looked at the Doctor and he saw her face change from laughing at their first date to being scared at hearing what Larka said.

Rose spoke to Larka.

"What do you mean it stops? Knocking doesn't just stop!"

"Rose calm down." The Doctor had a second thought. "Actually can you answer her question?"

"It's like, your parents tell you that if you're not good than a monsters going to get you and you believe it because they tell you. But what happens when that monster comes to life and knocks on your wall in the dead of night, then when you get up to check it just suddenly stops. Imagine your worst nightmare coming to life."

The Doctor looked at Larka and all he could think about was how he would feel if he lost Rose, that would be his worst nightmare, he had to shake those thoughts out of his head he shouldn't think like that.

Rose had a flash of her nightmares, especially the one she had last night. She dreamt that the Doctor had died and didn't have time to regenerate; she lost him and never told him that she loved him.

Rose spoke to Larka.

"How long has this been happening?"

"A couple of weeks, I know it hasn't been long but it really scares me."

"No, I understand. I just imagined my worst nightmare and I would feel the same if that came to life. We'll help you."

"Thank you."

With that Larka left and gave Rose and the Doctor instructions of where to meet her later.

The Doctor sat back in his chair, with a puzzled look on his face. He was thinking about what danger they could be in, Rose was thinking along the same lines but there was something bothering her.

"Doctor, why did she come to us? I mean, how did she know that we could help her?"

"I don't know, maybe she overheard us when we were talking in the street."

"I didn't see anyone following us in the street."

"Don't think about it, everything's fine."

The Doctor gave Rose a smile and she realised that he'd been thinking along the same lines, but she felt safe with the Doctor and she knew that he wouldn't let her come to any harm.

"Doctor"

"What?"

"Can we go? Im starting to feel a little weird sitting here, I feel like they're all staring at me or something."

"Ok, come on lets go."

The Doctor left money on the table and he and Rose exited through the back door into a dark alley.

The alley was quite dark and there weren't any lights down there, they hadn't noticed how quick it had gone dark and how long they had been sat in there just talking and listening to Larka.

Rose + the Doctor walked down the alley, the Doctor didn't know what could happen on this planet so he grabbed Rose's hand – just in case.

They laughed and chatted all the way about places they had been and things that had happened. Rose remembered the first time she met the Doctor when the living plastic had attacked her.

Then he grabbed her hand and told her to 'run' she had never stopped, life was a lot more interesting with the Doctor.

She told him this and he couldn't help but laugh, she thought that he had saved her when in actual fact she had saved him from the Nestine Consciousness.

"I think this is us."

"So, this is Larka's house."

"Yep."

"It looks like, have you ever seen my parents are aliens?"

"Yeah. That's a brilliant show."

"I know yeah. But the house in the credits, it looks just like that."

"It totally does, I knew it looked familiar."

Rose and the Doctor burst out laughing at the fact that they both watched the same show that was aimed at kids in school.

"We'd better…"

"Yeah, I suppose we should go in."

"Come on then."

"Shouldn't we knock?"

"Nah, she knows we're coming. We'll just walk in."

The Doctor opened the pink door and walked into the house with Rose following behind, the hallway was quite long and was covered with books and clothes which had obviously just been dumped there because nobody here bothered to tidy.

"You know what Doctor, it's just as cluttered as the TARDIS."

"The TARDIS is tidy."

"Yeah, thanks to me."

The Doctor was just about to retort when Larka walked out of the door at the end of the hallway and interrupted their argument.

"Doctor, Rose you came."

"Yep, now show us the problem."

"Well, I would but it only happens at night."

"Right ok."

"Doctor, then we should stay, if we're gonna help her."

"Yeah you two can stay. But you are gonna have to share a room."

The Doctor looked a bit nervous.

"Right, yeah ok."

Rose couldn't help but smile at the Doctor as he was starting to get lost for words which hardly ever happened, but she loved it when he did she could have a laugh then at his expense.

"What's a matter Doctor? You scared of sharing a room?"

The Doctor hastily answered her question and decided to aim it at Larka instead.

"Take us to our room."

Larka led them up 3 flights of stairs and to the highest room in the house; she opened the big oak door and led them in. She explained that her room was next door and that they should be able to hear the knocking later, with that she bade Rose and the Doctor goodnight.

"This room is the biggest room in the house."

"Yes Rose, what's your point?"

"Shouldn't her parents have this room? I mean this house is huge, so why is she on her own?"

"Maybe she just bought this house for herself."

"It's a bit suspicious though, first she asks us to help her with this problem and then it's happening in a huge house. She can only be the same age as me."

"Well some people move out of their parents homes earlier than others."

"Hum, maybe."

"Come on the quicker we get to sleep the quicker this is over."

"Right, so we're just going to go to sleep."

"Yeah."

"I want to sleep on the left side."

"Ok fine."

Rose took off her jacket and her shoes and got into the double, four-poster bed and the Doctor took his brown overcoat off and put it on the floor.

"Why aren't you taking your shoes off?"

"Well if we need to make a quick exit I don't have to bother tying my laces."

"That's the idea with having trainers you can just slip on."

The Doctor laughed and lay back on his pillow placing his arm around Rose's shoulder, she welcomed this and moved closer into him and at one point they were cuddling – she had longed for this for such a long time that she made no hesitation.

The Doctor was now so close to Rose that he could smell the coconut sense on her hair, it was so inviting and as he held her close he couldn't believe how long her had waited to hold her like this.

Rose fell asleep and the Doctor just couldn't help but watch her. He saw her chest move up and down and he could feel her breath on his cheek. Still she was clinging on to him as though the world was going to end, and for a minute he felt as though he wouldn't care as long as he had her in his arms.

The Doctor fell asleep bemused by his thoughts and was waiting the knocking that was sure to come.


	3. Waking Up At 4am

**The next chapter of the story and the revelation of the 'monsters' ... Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer**: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC as much as i wish it belonged to me it doesnt :(

It was 4am, there it was. The knocking that Larka had foretold to Rose and the Doctor, it made Rose awake with a start and the Doctor who still had his arm wrapped around her woke up next to her.

"Rose! What's wrong?"

"Doctor, it's the knocking, I can hear it."

"Wait, shh." The Doctor quietened Rose and got up and put his ear to the wall.

"I can hear it too. We have to get next door to Larka."

Rose got up and put her jacket and her trainers back on, the Doctor grabbed his overcoat and headed out the door.

He found Larka's room and Rose knocked telling her who it was.

"Why isn't she answering?"

"I don't know, but we have to go in."

The Doctor opened the door and walked in finding Larka's bed empty.

"Where has she gone?"

"I don't know, but Rose stay close."

Rose walked over to Larka's wardrobe and noticed that all of her stuff was still in there and her slippers were still in there.

"Doctor, if she's really gone why are all her things still in here."

"That means she must still be in the house, Rose you check up here ill go downstairs."

"Ok."

Rose walked into the hallway and looked around upstairs, there were another couple of rooms down here. It was so dark she could barely see, she looked around for a light switch and then she realised that she was on an alien planet and didn't know what the light switches even looked like.

Rose found the door nearest to her and went inside, the light suddenly turned on as she walked in. That was quite weird she just put that down to being on an alien planet.

This room obviously belonged to a kid; there was one bed that looked like it hadn't been slept in for years. In fact the whole room was covered in cobwebs and dust. Rose walked over to the window and there was a cuddly bear sitting on it, it had a name on it although it had faded away, she assumed it was because of the sun glaring on it.

She heard a bang, she turned round and the door had slammed shut and the lights went out.

She ran over to the door but she couldn't get it to open, she kept pulling and pulling but it wouldn't open.

"Doctor!!" She screamed.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and realised he must be coming. Was she alone in the room? Was someone watching her?

"Rose. Where are you?"

"Im in here, Doctor the doors stuck I cant get it open. I don't think im alone in here."

The Doctor could sense the panic in her voice.

"Rose, its ok. Im here just don't panic."

Rose could hear his sonic screwdriver trying to open the door. She looked around the room and it seemed a lot scarier in the dark.

She heard the door fling open and she ran into the Doctors arms.

"Rose its ok im here now."

"I was so scared, why is it always the alien places when doors slam shut?"

"I know, come on."

The Doctor made to walk out of the room.

"Doctor, wait."

The Doctor turned round.

"What is it Rose?"

"This room is a kids room, but it hasn't been slept in for ages, I mean its got cobwebs."

"You're right, there's something strange going on. We're not going to find out what's happening until we find Larka. Right lets go."

The Doctor walked out of the room and was quickly followed by Rose; she didn't want to stay in there alone again.

They ran downstairs and looked for Larka, they looked in every room.

Rose went into the sitting room and she saw tonnes of photos, they were pictures of Larka and three other people whom Rose hadn't seen. She could only assume they were her parents and a sibling, and there cowering in the corner, holding a cuddly toy close to her heart was Larka.

"Doctor!!!" Rose screamed and the Doctor came running.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"I found her, she's over there in the corner."

The Doctor turned to face where Rose was pointing and he saw her there in the corner, he walked over to her and bent down.

"Larka, what's wrong?"

"I heard the knocking and this time I swear I saw a person, but not only a person I think I saw my mother."

"Well, if its you're mother that's ok." Rose said.

"No, you don't understand. My mothers dead, she died 2 years ago along with my father and my brother. He was only 6."

"Right fine, whoever's here come out, there's no where to hide. Convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation, speak to me now!" The Doctor shouted. "Where are you?"

The Doctor saw a shadow move behind Larka, then it stopped and it was right in front of him.

"Rose, Larka behind me now."

Rose grabbed Larka and moved her behind the Doctor; she was scared she had never seen a shadow person before.

"Who are you?"

The shadow person spoke, 'I am a Simplicle.'

"What is a Simplicle? What do you want here?"

"I foresaw you coming"

"What do you mean you 'foresaw me coming'?"

"I knew that you were coming you are a Time Lord. You can bring me back to life."

"How did you know im a Time Lord?"

"Your people imprisoned me years ago in this form."

"Well they must have had a good reason."

"I only wanted to take over a planet and start the Simplicle Empire."

"That goes against every rule ever written, if the Time Lords imprisoned you as a shadow then im not going to release you."

"Oh you will."

"What happens if I don't?"

The Simplicle pointed at Larka, the Doctor turned round and saw that Larka seemed to be possessed. Larka grabbed Rose and had her arm around her holding her back.

"Doctor!!"

"Rose." The Doctor was once again frightened. "Let her go, she's done nothing wrong. She can't help, she travels with me."

"Then free me Doctor, free me and she lives."

**There you go (: **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter ... let me know what you think (:**

**R+R**

**Love you all  
**

**Lizzle**

**x. **


	4. Fighting The Battle

**A/N:** Thankyou to everyone for your reviews, TaylorHarkness thank you for your criticism I will try to make my next story much better as this ones nearly over :) I can take criticism as well as compliments and I thankyou all for either/both.

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who belongs to the BBC I own nothing except the character of Larka Soh, the planet and the monsters :) As much as I want to I dont own Doctor Who *sob* but I will make do with just writing fanfics :)

* * *

"You couldn't kill her, you're not brave enough. That's why you've been hiding here for so long, scaring a grieving child. What did you do, kill her family and then possess her? There's one more of you isn't there?"

"Well, I couldn't possess her and talk to you could I?"

"That's my sister, she was imprisoned in this form too."

"Right, ive fought so many things. The Daleks, Cybermen, Slitheen but never have I been up against someone so cowardly."

"Isn't it also cowardly to run from the time war?"

"That war was wrong I wanted no part in it, but I vow that I will defend every planet and all the stupid little people on it, including Pyrovinians."

Rose spoke up.

"Look, what is the point? I've been out there. You know the Daleks they fought and in the end I killed every single one of them and then I ran; if that makes me a coward then yeah I am. But you, you're using a teenager to hold me hostage just so you can quarrel with the Doctor. Seriously I'd just quit the arguing, you're never gonna win. Believe me."

"That's a nice traveller you've got with you, she's a feisty thing isn't she."

"She's still here, and she's gonna lose her temper in a minute."

"What are you going to do you're being held back."

"Leave her alone." The Doctor said, then he had a thought. "Ok fine, ill take you out of that form but first you leave Larka and you let go of Rose."

"That's all I wanted Doctor."

A black shadow came out of Larka and Rose was free again she stood beside the Doctor.

"What are you doing?" She asked the Doctor.

"Do you trust me Rose?"

"Of course I do."

"Good, then just stand there." The Doctor turned to Larka and whispered. "Look Larka, this is who you've been seeing every night, not your mother, not a monster, just a shadow. You know the thing about shadows, they disappear in the light. Nothings as scary in daylight"

"That's why they only knocked on the night time." Rose finally understood.

"Yes." The Doctor looked at Rose and whispered something to her. She just nodded.

"Ok, quick question to the two of you. Why did you pick here, of all the places in the thousands of galaxies and Solar Systems, why here?"

Rose was making her way to the other side of the room while the Doctor was busy distracting the Simplicans.

"I like the way people look here, it was also quite easy to take over, and these people aren't exactly the smartest."

"Right, because brains have everything to do with it. Tell you what though you two aren't exactly that smart because whilst ive been talking to you that girl Rose who I assume you thought wasn't as bright either, has been walking over to the curtains because she knows that light will get rid of you and looks like you're just about done. One last thing to say, bye!"

And with that Rose opened the curtains, the Simplicans gave out an ear splitting scream; Rose ran over to the Doctor. The sun made the Simplicans disperse into tiny particles and then with a loud poof they had gone. This reminded Rose of one thing, the time with the last Dalek with the old Doctor when the Dalek exterminated himself.

"How did the sun destroy them?"

"Strong chemicals in the UV rays.

The Doctor turned to face Rose.

"Are you ok?"

"I am now, I mean now im not being held back and locked in a room."

The Doctor pulled her into his embrace and held her close, he then kissed her on her forehead.

He turned round to face Larka; he put his arms around her and pulled her up.

"Its ok now, they've gone. Do you remember anything?"

"The last thing I remember is telling you that I'd seen my mother. Then there was these shadow things exploding."

"Larka, I am sorry, im so sorry. They killed your parents and then scared you, so you'd contact me."

"How'd I know that you could help?"

"They possessed you, so their thoughts were already in your head."

"Oh."

Rose walked over to Larka and gave her a hug, telling her that everything was going to be ok.

"Thank you Doctor, thank you Rose, for everything."

"Defenders of the universe in a little blue box isn't that right Rose Tyler!"

"Oh yes."

"Oh yes." The Doctor exclaimed back.

* * *

**So there you go :)**

**I hope you liked this chapter ... one more left to upload then I shall post my other stories that im working on :)**

**Let me know what you think, R + R please xD**

**Love,**

**Lizzle**

**x  
**


	5. Time To Be Tourists!

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, ive been busy with exams and such and then I just kept on forgetting lol. Thankyou to all of you who reviewed im soo grateful and I hope you enjoy this final chapter.

**Disclaimer: **The BBC owns Doctor Who as much as i wish it belongs to me it doesnt and that makes me slightly depressed :( ... ahh well at least i own this storyy ;)

* * *

The Doctor and Rose looked at the mess that stood before them, feeling triumphed but feeling ready to leave. They smiled at each other as they said 'oh yes' it had seemed to become their catchphrase recently. Rose hugged Larka and told her it was finally all over; the Doctor began telling Larka that she should move away and leave everything behind, start a fresh and leave all the hurt and the pain behind.

"What time is it?" The Doctor suddenly asked Rose whilst Larka was in mid – response.

"5:30am, why?"

"There's something I want to show you Rose, come on lets go."

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and started running, they shouted 'bye Larka' and ran out of the house.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Rose was intrigued as to where the Doctor was taking her but she knew him well enough to just trust him. They ended up by the side of a beautiful lake, the water was a baby blue colour and it glistened as though there were diamonds in it. The two suns, which were still burnt orange, were rising up from behind the lake. The birds were rising from their slumber and were chirping in the sky awaking the Pryrovinnians from their siesta; the two strangers to this land stood there and watched this beautiful planet around them begin working. It was amazing.

"This is why I bought you here Rose; I just didn't expect to have to save another person."

"So much for your lucky white shoes."

"Yeah, so much for that. There was another reason."

"Yeah Doctor?"

"Happy Anniversary."

"What?" Rose smiled and blinked at him.

"It's a year today that we met."

"Oh yeah, when I saved you from the Nestine Consciousness."

"Yeah, with your gymnastic skills."

The Doctor put his arm around her and she came in close to him, staring at the sunrise she realised just how amazing the alien planets that the Doctor took her to were.

"Its beautiful." Rose exclaimed.

"So are you."

The Doctor bent down and kissed Rose, she couldn't believe this was happening. She had kissed him before but she wasn't herself at the time, she wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms fell around her waist and she was just enjoying it. She could feel his two hearts beat against hers and she was loving it. The Doctor pulled away and smiled at Rose, who couldn't help but smile back. He was then holding her hand again and just staring at the sunrise.

"Doctor I have a question."

"What?"

"How come the sun never affected me?"

"I knew we were coming here last night, so when you were sleeping last night I used my sonic screwdriver to put a protective cloak on you so the sun wouldn't affect you."

"Ok, so why didn't you tell me?"

"Because this was a surprise."

"It was a fantastic surprise Doctor, I love it."

The Doctor gave her a gorgeous smile and she smiled back at him. Standing here holding the Doctor's hand she knew that even if her worst nightmare did come true it was worth it because travelling with him, amazing him, she wouldn't have missed it for the world.

* * *

_**There you go ...**_

_**Hope you enjoyed**_

_**R + R**_

_**Lizzle**_

_**x  
**_


End file.
